Quick Kisses
by lovehighlighter
Summary: They've only kissed once or twice, and Soul was the only one who would initiate it. Other than a red face and small smile, he got no reaction from her. He chuckles to himself… Does Maka not know how to kiss? Based after a prompt. SoMa Oneshot!


_They've only kissed once or twice, and Soul was the only one who would initiate it. Other than a red face and small smile, he got no reaction from her. He chuckles to himself… Does Maka not know how to kiss? Based after a prompt. SoMa Oneshot!_

* * *

**Quick Kisses**

* * *

When does one choose the right time to kiss someone? People go through years without a kiss, and others only a few days. Whether it's on the lips or atop the forehead or on the cheek, some couples don't kiss until after the first month of dating while others kiss right on the day they became 'official'. Kissing in itself was a strange action. How can emotions travel through the lips in such a simple matter?

Now, Soul wasn't totally clueless about kissing. He's had one or two girlfriends before, yet it was still slightly foreign to him. However, he did have more experience than his roommate- something that secretly made him quite proud.

Soul remembered the first time they kissed. It was on a rainy day. His roommate, Maka, and him were stuck at home. They had stayed inside all afternoon watching movies. He was on the couch with his meister, who actually seemed quite invested on whatever the characters were babbling on the screen. She didn't seem to notice- or care- how close she was to the white-haired boy. Soul on the other hand, felt that if he shifted just an inch, she would move away and take her heat with her.

And when the characters finally kissed on the screen, the blonde girl cuddled into his chest whispered, "I love you," and Soul felt it was appropriate for their lips to touch. He was slightly upset she had said it before him, but very pleased with how red her face went after that.

It's been a month since then. Soul would give her kisses on the forehead and on the cheek, and very rarely on the lips. She didn't move during these moments. Soul couldn't help but wonder if he was doing something wrong, or if she didn't like it.

"Soul?"

Maka was knocking at his door as the ruby eyed boy thought hard about what to do.

"Hnn?" he grunted, sitting up from his position on the bed. The female took this as a signal to come in.

"Are you busy?"

"Not really. Why?"

Soul noticed the ash blonde fidget. He face started coloring, and he couldn't help but enjoy the sight before him.

"W-well... I have nothing to do so..." the girl trailed off, looking anywhere but at Soul. The boy smiled and outstretched his arms.

"Come here."

Quickly, Maka made her way across the room and into his arms. She smiled at the body contact and opened her book she had brought along with her.

"What's that?" Soul asked to make conversation. Her olive eyes seemed to shine as she excitedly explained the plot of the book.

"It's a new novel from my favorite author! Tsubaki lent it to me. She said it was very good!" The girl happily explained. A humm made its way through Soul's lips as he nodded.

The room went silent except for the quiet jazz music Soul was playing in the background. It was comforting to be with her.

Soul slowly laid a kiss atop of her head. "Hey Maka, I have a question."

The female's face turned darker in color as she turned to him and smiled, "Alright, what is it?"

"Why don't you do anything when I kiss you?"

Maka's face colored in a dark shade of red, and she looked away from him again.

"W-well... I've never really had a boyfriend so I don't know much about kissing..."

Ahh, that's what it was.

A mischievous smirk played on the boy's face as he chuckled.

"Is that so? Should I teach you then?"

"Is that n-necessary?" Maka stammered out.

"What? You don't want to kiss me?" Soul pretended to pout. "It's really easy. Just lean forward and put pressure in your lips. Just not too much."

Seeing the girl quietly fidget in his arms made him smile.

"It sounds easy enough but when we actually kiss..." the girl muttered. She felt that if her face could heat up anymore it would explode!

Soul chuckled at the girl. He held her closer to him.

"Am I teasing you too much? Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Practice makes per-"

Before the boy could continue, Maka quickly leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

"L-like that?" she mumbled.

Soul was quiet. He felt his own face change its color and he coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"W-well... It was... nice..." he stuttered out.

Maka bashfully smiled at him, and his heart fluttered within him, and he went in for another.

"I guess I can keep teaching you until you get it right," Soul mumbled, to which Maka giggled and cuddled closer to him.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading!

This has been written for a while I'm just an idiot who forgot about it, ahaha;; So a double SoMa update today~~~ :D

This was based on a prompt on otpprompt's blog, but no matter how much I searched for it, I couldn't find the original post ;u; I'm very sorry;;;;

I hope you enjoyed! If possible, please leave a review of feedback or criticism.


End file.
